The SquiddyPepe War
The SquiddyPepe War was a series of wars that happened between the Surreal Memes Wiki users and Squidward pepe. It was both the longest and most destructive war in the history of the SMW. Important Info About The War On the Good Side * GammaRaul * Dr. DARK Francis * PoseidonHeir * S A N T A C L A W S * GarfielfStuff * RONALDTHEGOD14 * JoeJoeTheAnimator * Orangist111 * I.R.O.N.I.C and members * Surreal Staff * etc. On Squiddypepe's side *Squiddypepe and his many alts *ARCC/Paranormal Virus *Richerpet Users He's Impersonated * Dr. Dark Francis * Mr. Tomto * GarfielfStuff * JoeJoeTheAnimator * GammaRaul * NoobSix * WeirdGatoThing (Old user) * BellAmyBug Status: Unfinished... ? Info About The War Itself The 1st War The first SquiddyPepe war started on this wiki, where an NSFW images was posted and a few pages vandalized. One page, The Final War, had to be deleted. The vandal, Squiddypepe, made many alts to evade blocks and Francis had to block them all. JoeJoeTheAnimator and GammaRaul were promoted to admin to stop Squiddypepe. Francis then went inactive, but soon switched to the Surreal Memes Wiki. Squiddypepe followed him there, and the SMW became the war's main battlefield. JoeJoeTheAnimator accidentally then linked to his 2 wikis and Squiddypepe attacked them. However, this was when Francis alerted PoseidonHeir to the problem via Discord. When he and S A N T A C L A W S were alerted, they mobilized I.R.O.N.I.C forces all over the wiki. Poseidon put the wiki into crisis mode and quickly shut down the links on the connect the nett page to prevent Squiddypepe from reaching even more wikis and containing his destruction. He also ordered the wiki to be evacuated, and he and S A N T A C L A W S sent messages to a few more I.R.O.N.I.C members who hadn't reacted yet. The wiki was calm for that day, until Squiddypepe made more alts impersonating Francis, JoeJoe and GarfielfStuff. They were instantly blocked, after two posted child NSFW. However, at that same day, a user called "The Real SquidwardPepe" with his same original PFP came and told one of the alts that he was banned and that he hated porn. It's unknown if this is a helpful user, someone just wanting to join the action, or another alt meant to deceive the others. A few more attacks on the Surreal Memes wiki commenced, and PoseidonHeir made a user manual in the discussions for how to combat Squiddypepe. Squiddypepe was supposedly worried about getting tracked, and then he admitted that he lived in Germany - however, he was before tracked down to London, England - before surrendering to the I.R.O.N.I.C forces on December 30th and leaving the wiki. The Squiddypepe war was then finished, though the wiki remained on full crisis mode for a while after. The 1.5th War Main Article: The Llama Duck War The 2nd War The 2nd SquiddyPepe War Started On The 19th Of February 2019, It Started By Squidward Pepe Making An Account Called "Squidward Pepe Returns 3" And Using The Account To Vandalize Pages And Add Naked Grandmas On Them Once The Account Was Blocked By GammaRaul, Squidward Pepe Made Another Account By The Name Of "Big Granny Nips", It Did The Same Thing "Squidward Pepe Returns 3" Did, However, It Got Blocked By GammaRaul On The Exact Instant It Vandalized After That, She Made Another Account By The Name Of "Squiddy Pepe 45756", Which Was Basically The Same Thing As "Big Granny Nips" After that, PoseidonHeir made the suggestion that everyone flood Squiddypepe's message wall with pictures of lobsters, and say that he'd get sent to the bad boy pile. GammaRaul and Germnoobking raided a message wall of a Squiddypepe alt with lobsters. Every time an alt showed up, users would continue to destroy their mesage wall with lobsters in order to decrease his morale. However, when GammaRaul discovered how to summon page breaking text to use against Squiddypepe, Squiddypepe found out how to use it and started breaking message walls (mainly GammaRaul's), threads, and other pages with the text, also making it impossible to see through the text in order to get rid of it. This was the most disastrous thing by far. Also, another vandal called "ARCC" had come and tried to help Squiddypepe, At First, It Only Vandalized A Few Pages, However, The attacks became very disastrous Because They Made Many Accounts And Controlled Them All At The Same Time, Making It Impossible To Ban Them All During The Attack, GammaRaul ordered an evacuation of the wiki. But it was cancelled when the vandals suddenly stopped attacking, and the wiki looks like it's okay. However, the vandals may return soon. After That, The ARCC Stopped Attacking The SMW And Started Attacking The Meme Basement Wiki, Isopod Wiki and this wiki. However, GammaRaul Found A Way To Fix The Pages and Francis blocked the vandals. Because Of That, GammaRaul Disabled Comments And The Message Walls And Started Protecting Talk Pages Before The Vandals Vandalized Them On Both Wikis Except for Orangist Wiki. A Few Hours Later, Icier Came And Saved The Destroyed Pages, Buut The ARCC Continued Attacking The Pages No Matter What, The ARCC Was Truly Determined To "Take Over A Wiki" After That, GammaRaul Blocked Their Latest Alt (Called Gogo6009) And Started Protecting Pages With The Help Of GarfielfStuff Later That Day, GammaRaul Made A Page Saying All You Need To Know About Saving The Destroyed Pages The 3rd War Since February, Squiddypepe had been dormant, but on April 15, she launched another attack on the wiki, using the ARCC-style glitched text. She made a couple alts with the name "Fatlisa". As far as admins are aware, she never initiated any conversation with users, just spammed the text in several message walls and article comments. PoseidonHeir temporarily shut down the message walls in order to stop it, but GammaRaul put them back up. Apparently, shutting down message walls screws with wiki history. S A N T A CL A W S on the other hand shut down the connect the nett links. Squiddypepe didn't attack much after that day but occasionally makes gibberish-named alts and attacks random message walls, but these raids aren't as common as they were on the first day. However, the 3rd War is still going on. There is also no sign of ARCC, Paranormal Virus or Richerpet this war. Trivia * This has been the longest war on the wiki. Taking many months and days. **The Duration Of The First War Was From December 14 (2018) To December 28 (2018), Making The First War Last 2 Weeks. **The Duration Of The 1.5th War Was From December 28 (2018) To February 18 (2019), Making The 1.5th War Last 7 Weeks And 3 Days **The Duration Of The 2nd War Was From February 19 (2019) To March 6 (2019), Making The 2nd War Last 2 Weeks And 1 Day **The Duration Of The 3rd War Was From April 15 (2019) To ????? ?? (20??) * Despite The 2nd War Being 4 Days Old, SquiddyPepe And The ARCC Seem To Be Losing * A Vandal Called Paranormal Virus XXSed (Cross Site Scripted) The Entire Wiki Exactly 9 Days Before The 2nd War, Making It Possible That He Was Squiddy In Disguise Category:Wiki Wars Category:Wiki History